


Moving

by WastingYourGum



Series: October 2018 Mystrade Prompt Challenge [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/pseuds/WastingYourGum
Summary: Friends help you move - even if they think you're mad to do so...





	Moving

"You got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's just heavier than it looks!"

"Yeah, sorry - too many books in that one I think."

John Watson balanced the box he'd picked up on the back of the sofa to try and get a better grip of it. "Won't your paperback Prachett's look a little out of place in Mycroft's library?"

"You'd be surprised. Mycroft's actually quite a big fantasy fan," Greg replied without looking up from the whisky glasses he was carefully packaging in bubble-wrap.

"I still think you're mad."

"Excuse me but which of us moved in with a Holmes first?"

"Fair point." John wiped his forehead with the bottom of his t-shirt. "You could have picked a colder day."

"It's July mate - what did you expect? I'm not going to keep on paying rent here till September just to save you a few drops of sweat. Thought you'd be used to it anyway."

"How do you mean?"

Greg shrugged. "Y'know… Afghanistan and that."

"No. I've long since re-acclimated to British weather - and I always prefered the cold anyway. Guess you must too - shacking up with 'The Ice Man'," John teased.

"He's really not like that. Mycroft is--"

John didn't get to hear what Mycroft was - Greg was interrupted by a muffled blast of rock music emanating from the pile of bubble wrap, boxes and paper in the middle of the room.

"Shit. That's my phone. Where is it?" Greg started frantically rummaging through the mess.

"Is that... Is that 'Sharp Dressed Man' by ZZ Top?" John asked with a large grin.

"Shut up and help me look, you berk!"

John made sure the box wasn't going to fall then dived into the pile. They both scrambled around for a few more seconds before Greg emerged triumphantly holding his phone.

"Got it!"

He punched the answer button and held it up to his ear.

"Yeah, sorry love. Lost my phone for a minute in all the packing stuff. How're you?"

John went back to the precariously balanced box of books on the back of the sofa.

"No, we were going to take a break for elevenses shortly anyway. It's fine."

He turned to signal to Greg he was going to take the box down to the van - and stopped.

"I know. I can't wait either…"

Greg was kneeling on the floor, sitting back on his heels. His face was flushed and his hair was in complete disarray and he looked radiantly happy.

John had never seen him - Hell, he'd never seen _anyone_ \- look as much at peace as Greg did in that moment.

"I love you too."

John picked up the box and headed for the door. Maybe not so mad after all...

**Author's Note:**

> October Mystrade Prompt Challenge - Prompt 9:
> 
> Your dialogue: "Heavier than it looks..."  
> The circumstances... on a summer morning  
> And you must mention... a phone


End file.
